


absolutely nothing, huh?

by stjimmys



Series: american idiot [4]
Category: American Idiot - Green Day/Armstrong
Genre: Cigarettes, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Multi, OT3, except that st jimmy is literally with will save my ass, honestly there is nothing bad about this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjimmys/pseuds/stjimmys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy grinned against Will’s lips, almost letting him shove his shoulders into the back wall of the guys’ bathroom. They were alone, sans being in sixth period lunch. They had, at first, left for a smoke without Johnny - he was much too busy gushing head over heels about Whatsername, like usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	absolutely nothing, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> eh. I blame........*spins around in my chair* my own brain.

Jimmy grinned against Will’s lips, almost letting him shove his shoulders into the back wall of the guys’ bathroom. They were alone, sans being in sixth period lunch. They had, at first, left for a smoke without Johnny - he was much too busy gushing head over heels about Whatsername, like usual.

As soon as Will’s cigarette ran out, he started biting his nails. Jimmy had been glancing at him from time to time, but as soon as Will started basically chewing on his fingertips Jimmy grabbed Will’s wrist lightly, moving his hand away from his mouth. With his free hand he took his diminishing cigarette out from between his lips, and turned it with a flick. He held the unlit end to Will, nodding to it.

“Don't bite your nails. That’s a bad habit,” Jimmy spoke in a normal tone, watching Will take the cigarette and begin to suck it down. “Plus, we don’t want me or Johnny worrying about you, do we?”

“Yeah, and your stupid menthols aren’t?” Will coughed on the minty smoke. They were chick cigarettes, something Heather might smoke. “And Johnny’s oblivious to everything. He won’t know the difference if it was stated to him with a PowerPoint presentation.”

Jimmy smiled and took out his pack, slipping one between his lips. He dug his Zippo out of his jeans, lit his cigarette and let out a sigh of smoke. “Okay, you’re right about him there,” he slid his Zippo back into his pocket. “But at the same time...he’s got a good idea of what’s going on.” 

Jimmy leaned down, taking his cigarette and rubbing the lit end into the frozen ice and snow. It nearly hissed as it was put out, and he slipped it back into his pack alongside the newer, fresher menthols. Standing back up straight, he looked over at Will with a smirk. His cigarette was almost gone. Leaning against the brick wall outside the lunchroom, Jimmy lifted his free hand and tilted Will’s chin up.

“He’s not around, is he?” Will spoke, his cigarette bobbing up and down between his lips. He hated when anyone could see them. Tunny was a paranoid idiot, and Carson never used his brain when he saw certain things occur before his very eyes. He took the cigarette out from between his lips, blowing smoke.

“He’s distracted with his cheerleader crush, Johnny boy won’t know a thing,” Jimmy leaned forward, catching Wills’ lips with his own and moving his hand so it was resting against his cheek. He parted and pressed his forehead against Will’s. “You wanna keep this goin’, don’t you?” Will seemed to shiver at Jimmy’s voice. It overtook this different type of soft quality, going into almost a whisper, but the nearly called ‘nice’ sounding voice was hinted with tension. Will swallowed and closed his eyes. “Huh?”

“Yeah, you piece of shit,” Will opened his eyes and looked up at Jimmy, using his usual tone with Johnny, with Jimmy. He sucked down his cigarette, tossed the butt away and grasped the front of Jimmy’s muscle shirt in his fists. The heart and cross design scrunched up, deformed and misshapen. Will leaned his head forward, forehead resting against Jimmy’s chest. He was pretty tired, and it was only 6th period.

Jimmy slipped a hand between themselves, tilting Will’s head up and batching him on the lips with his own. His other hand sat at the small of Wills’ back, running up and down his spine in a way that he used to keep Johnny calm (among other methods). Wills’ lips were quivering - either from how cold it was, or the fact that Saint fucking Jimmy was one of the few that calmed him down. It was more likely to be the former, but Jimmy could dream as much as he wanted.

Carefully, Will pulled away from him, letting go of his shirt and flattening it out with his palms. “Let’s go fuckin’ inside, it’s cold as balls out here.”

Jimmy nodded and turned, knowing he meant the bathroom, not the lunchroom. It wasn’t like they were turned on or anything, they just needed a bit of a stress relief from the day. It was a struggle to get through classes, everyone needed some type of break from it all.

As soon as they stepped through the large and heavy doors, Will had nearly ran past him and into the bathrooms. Jimmy smiled, following him in a slow pace. Will was in a rush not to get it done and over with, but to be invisible in the halls.

Jimmy turned the corner, going into the bathroom and instantly being tugged into a stall. It was an instinct for him to grab Will, one hand in his hair and the other grasping his hip. They stood in the stall for a moment, pressing their identical hips into each others’ and placing kiss after kiss against their skin.

“You really this desperate, Will?” Jimmy grinned against Will’s lips, almost letting him shove his shoulders into the back wall of the guys’ bathroom. He breathed heavily, his chest heaving against Wills’ chest. His was doing the same thing. “I’m flattered. Or honoured. Which would make more sense?”

“Stop small talking and fuckin’ kiss me,” Will groaned, their hips still shoved hard against each other. “Anyone would kill for you, you know that?”

Jimmy chuckled, kissing him hard before opening his eyes and meeting someone else’s across the room. Jimmy wet his lips after pulling away, clearing his throat, nodding towards the doorway as he laid his head back against the wall. “We’ve got an audience, Will.”

Will blinked and turned around, looking at Johnny as he chin-handed himself against the sink and grinned at the two of them. “Absolutely nothing, huh?”

Jimmy and Will, in unison, flipped Johnny off.

**Author's Note:**

> if u want more of this shit tell me its like so badly written


End file.
